


Jack y Ianto otra vez

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 5: Recuperación [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble 5: Recovery, Drabble 5: Recuperación, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Dios mío, Jack —dijo Ianto casi retirándose—. Estás llorando…</p><p>—¡No! No, Ianto, no pares. Por favor, no pares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack y Ianto otra vez

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

Jack arqueó la espalda debajo del cuerpo de Ianto. Tenía las piernas alrededor del hombre más joven y los brazos sobre su propia cabeza. Ianto empujó otra vez y alcanzó un punto aun más profundo dentro del cuerpo de Jack. Jack emitió un suspiro, pero para Ianto fue como un gemido que sacudió todo su ser. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco para mirar a Jack. El Capitán se aferraba a los barrotes de la cama y una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

—Dios mío, Jack —dijo Ianto casi retirándose—. Estás llorando…

—¡No! No, Ianto, no pares. Por favor, no pares.

—Pero estás llorando… —gimió Ianto.

Jack soltó los barrotes y agarró la cara de Ianto, obligándolo a permanecer donde estaba. Sus piernas lo abrazaron con más fuerza, intentando impedir que saliera de él. Lo miró a los ojos.

—Es de felicidad.

Ianto sintió que se le partía el corazón.

—Jack, no quiero hacerte daño.

—No me haces daño. No te miento: es felicidad —dijo Jack con una sonrisa esforzada en su rostro—. Por favor, no pares…  
Un poco reluctante pero lleno de deseo por Jack, Ianto reanudó su ritmo. Jack se arqueó de nuevo, apretándose contra el cuerpo de su amante, acariciándole el pelo y la cara.

—Es fantástico, Ianto. Y mañana será más. 

Jack capturó los labios de Ianto en un beso. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.


End file.
